


大家都想吃兔兔(1)

by waitingforyou1106



Series: 大家都想吃兔兔 [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforyou1106/pseuds/waitingforyou1106
Summary: 没有剧情，小学生文笔，人生第一辆三轮车，商也不知道翻没翻，大家随意看看就好！
Relationships: 珉/赫
Series: 大家都想吃兔兔 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585936
Kudos: 7





	大家都想吃兔兔(1)

**Author's Note:**

> 没有剧情，小学生文笔，人生第一辆三轮车，商也不知道翻没翻，大家随意看看就好！

“只有三套装备吗？得等他们回来才行了……”  
“估计是没办法了，咱们走吧……”

李赫宰询问工作人员，得到了一个肯定的答复。特哥仰着头看了看天空转身准备下山，李赫宰连忙跟上，像一个怕被家长丢下的孩子。只有李赫宰知道，有一道视线已经追随自己好几天了，而且越来越灼热，感觉自己要被那视线盯出洞来。  
“哥，等等我啊～”

身后的昌珉笑眯眯的跟上，顺手搭上李赫宰的肩膀，感觉身旁的人明显抖了一下，更加得寸进尺的捏了捏李赫宰的胳膊，给了李赫宰一个大大的微笑

“哥，接下来我们就休息一下顺便等他们吧～”

有着洁癖的李赫宰同学正在卫生间清理自己的鞋子，就被昌珉堵在了卫生间。  
“啊……昌珉你要上洗手间吗？我整理好了，先出去了”李赫宰侧着身子想从门口昌珉身边溜出去，结果被弟弟扯着胳膊一把拽了回去。  
“哥，为什么躲着我？”

把李赫宰圈外怀里，双手按在洗手台上，看着李赫宰的眼睛笑眯眯的问道。

“我哪有躲着你？这几天不是一直在一起吗？”

李赫宰不敢抬头，手紧紧攥住衬衫下摆心虚的回答。

“可是我还是好想哥，特别想特别想，想到睡不着觉，想到浑身疼。”

高大的弟弟把脑袋埋在李赫宰的肩窝里，深深吸了一口气，手却不老实的牵着李赫宰的手按到自己的下半身。李赫宰在摸到被牛仔裤的一瞬间像是被烫到了，连忙缩回手，上半身却没动弹，依旧让肩膀上的脑袋来回蹭着

“你别太过分了，这是在厕所，还在录节目呢！”  
“他们最起码还要一个小时才会下来呢”  
“哥～我真的疼，你帮帮我好不好？”

刚刚李赫宰的话完全没起作用，昌珉的手顺着衬衫下摆探进去，摸到纤细柔韧的腰侧。说完就在白皙的脖颈留下一个又一个吻。李赫宰的腰侧十分敏感，细长的手指缓缓揉捏着肌肉，一股电流从指尖流向下身，本就禁欲许久的身体根本禁不起撩拨，下身渐渐的有了抬头的趋势。

“昌珉呐～这里不行～这是卫生间，会有人进来的。”

李赫宰推着肩膀上的脑袋想脱离昌珉的控制，结果被昌珉紧紧抱住，昌珉硬挺的下身顶在李赫宰的小腹上

“哥，你也硬了～”  
“那也……不……不行……”

昌珉拿起修理中的牌子摆在门外，利落的关了门上了锁

“那如果我非要呢？”

一手揽住李赫宰的后脑勺对着粉嫩的唇瓣亲了下去。身高差让李赫宰不得不仰起头，双手自然的搂住对方的脖颈，就像每次接吻时所做的一样。这个吻强势又急切，昌珉的舌尖来势汹汹，李赫宰毫无招架之力，两个人的唾液顺着嘴角流下来，李赫宰的舌根被吻的发麻，舌尖一直被吸吮着不放，他伸手排着昌珉的胸口让他放开。两个人喘着粗气，像是从没接过吻的少年，因为缺氧，李赫宰的眼睛水汪汪的，他瞪了昌珉一眼，但是这一眼，媚态横生，让人看了忍不住欺负她的欲望，昌珉感觉下身更加疼了，拉过李赫宰的胳膊进到最里间的隔间，把李赫宰顶在门板上嗅着李赫宰耳后的味道

“哥，你好甜，是不是因为你喜欢草莓牛奶所以这么甜？”

伸出舌头舔了一口耳后，满意的看到怀里的人打了一个激灵

“啊～昌珉～别舔那里。”  
“那不舔这里我换一个地方好了”

李赫宰手紧紧攥住昌珉的半袖，半挺得下半身完全挺立，而且感觉前段正微微渗出液体，昌珉微微低下头舔弄着李赫宰的喉结，李赫宰脖子长，喉结又明显，每次看到李赫宰的喉结都让昌珉口干舌燥。一双手也不老实的解开李赫宰的皮带和拉链，食指点了点已经渗出粘液的前端

“小小盒都着急哭了，哥你对他太不好了，让我来对你好一点吧～”

听着昌珉调笑的话，李赫宰对着他的脖子咬了一口，但是又害怕要重了留下印记，伸出舌尖轻轻舔了舔

“哥这是在勾引我”

昌珉解开拉链掏出自己的小昌珉跟小小盒顶在一起，大手包裹着两根一起撸动起来，禁欲许久的李赫宰根本受不了这样的刺激，又害怕呻吟声被外面的人听见，就把脸埋在昌珉的肩窝。

“啊～昌珉呐～”

手下的撸动的速度逐渐加快，另一只手揉捏着粉红色的茱萸。

“哥的胸都是粉红色的，好色情”  
“我……没有……昌珉快点～”

强烈的刺激让李赫宰禁不住向前挺身，呼吸也越来越急促，昌珉更是用大拇指摩擦着李赫宰硬挺的顶端，

“啊！”

一声呻吟，一股浓白喷射出来，喷到了昌珉的手里也喷到了昌珉的硬挺上。李赫宰握着拳头懒懒的锤了昌珉的胸口一下，高潮后的身子软软的，白皙的脸蛋脖颈都变得粉红粉红，昌珉一把扯下李赫宰的裤子沾着精液的手指伸向李赫宰身后的小穴。毕竟好久没做了，本以为会紧紧缩着的小穴却意料之外的柔软。

“哥？”  
“我早上出门之前清理来着”  
“原来哥本来就打算勾引我啊～”

一根手指伸进小穴，里面的肠肉热情的包裹上来，紧紧吸住手指。昌珉手指细长，李赫宰的敏感点又浅，手指就能够碰到，指尖按压着小小的凸起，嘴上还要调戏怀里的人。

“哥就是小妖精，不然哪有出门拍摄还要湿着穴勾引弟弟的？”  
“我没有……啊～我不是……”

敏感点被按压，双腿打着颤，站立不住，又被弟弟调笑，只能搂着脖子红着眼圈喊不要。

“昌珉……别欺负我了……好不好……”  
看着怀里的人像小兔子一样红着眼圈撒娇，昌珉内心的恶魔要压制不住，只想让他哭出来，哭着求他快一点，哭着被他干到高潮。手下扩张的动作从一指增加到两指三指，李赫宰却不满足于手指了，只觉得后穴空虚的不行，需要更大更热的东西充满它。

“昌珉～昌珉～”

李赫宰催促着昌珉，仰头轻轻啄着昌珉的唇瓣想让他快点进入自己，昌珉坐到马桶上，拍拍李赫宰的小屁股

“哥你自己来”

李赫宰扶着昌珉的硬挺对着穴口，却因为姿势的问题总是滑开，几次都没有进去，他委屈巴巴的看着昌珉，昌珉却坏心眼的捉弄他，

“哥你求我，我就帮你”。  
“昌珉，哥进不去，你帮我～”

李赫宰只好用臀瓣磨蹭着硬挺，整个人羞的流着眼泪。昌珉看着眼前这个明明自己提前做了准备，但是又因为一句话而羞得哭出来的人，一个挺身，硬挺进入小穴，小穴里柔软又紧致，紧紧的包裹着自己，这种感觉让他再也无法克制自己的欲望，双手拖住李赫宰的臀瓣，快速的挺动起来。本来上位的体位进入的就很深，昌珉还不加控制的挺入，李赫宰连呻吟都发不出声音，仰着脖子只能急促的呼吸着。湿滑柔嫩的小穴紧紧附着肉棒，抽出时被带出一点点粉色的嫩肉然后又被凶猛的插入带回小穴。昌珉起身把李赫宰放在马桶上，双手把细白的长腿按到李赫宰胸前，下身更加快速的抽插，次次顶在李赫宰的敏感点上

“啊～”

李赫宰再也控制不住呻吟声，声音带着勾儿，勾的昌珉抽插的速度越来越快，小小盒随着抽插的速度一下一下打在李赫宰的腹肌上。过于频繁的刺激让李赫宰整个人都承受不住，眼泪顺着眼角流出，唾液也淌出嘴角

“昌珉，慢一点，求你～”  
“哥只要你答应我回国以后听我的，这次就放过你”

身下哭着求自己的李赫宰再一次刺激到了沈昌珉，李赫宰听到放过两个字，根本没有思考前面话的意思就答应了下来

“好，昌珉放过我好吗，我都答应你～”

见李赫宰想都没想就答应了，给了他一个啵啵，亲了亲软嫩的脸蛋然后快速的抽插了几十下，最后把自己的精液射到小穴的深处。  
“哥最好了”  
“你……内射了！”  
“一会儿还要录节目！”

李赫宰瞪大了眼睛给了沈昌珉一个软绵绵的巴掌，昌珉缓缓抽出自己的硬挺“啵”的一声，一点白色顺着被艹干的熟红的小穴淌出。昌珉伸出手指刮掉精液放进嘴里

“哥要好好含住哦～不然被发现可是要被惩罚的哦～”

李赫宰生气的踹了昌珉一脚反而被抓住脚踝亲吻

“哥我不介意再来一次的”

李赫宰只好拿卫生纸垫着点，怕精液沾湿裤子，被别人发现。随后昌珉搂着脚步虚浮的李赫宰走出了卫生间。

特哥看着李赫宰别扭的走路姿势微微翘起了嘴角，嘴边梨涡隐隐

“赫宰啊，拉肚子了吗？这么半天没关系吗？下次直接喊哥就可以了，别麻烦人家昌珉嘛……”  
“昌珉呐，谢谢你照顾我们赫宰了～”

特哥跟昌珉对视着，眼中却一点笑意都没有。李赫宰听到特哥的话不禁打了一个哆嗦，从昌珉的怀里挣脱出来，坐到离他最远的沙发上，默默看着特哥的脸色。特哥给了赫宰一个微笑

“赫宰啊，今晚来我房里，我给你找点药吃吧……”

赫宰身体僵了一下，默默的点了点头。


End file.
